


Till The End

by Little_Me05



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Randomness, Sad, Zayn Leaves One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Me05/pseuds/Little_Me05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random thing that I found and decided to publish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer from March and decided to publish it. I don't remember even writing it but hopefully everyone enjoys the sadness.

Dear Zayn,

Today the world will find out that you aren't in One Direction anymore.

Management told the fans that you would be back on the 28th.

The boys and I know that it's not true.

Sometimes I wish that you didn't want to leave.

I wanted you to be happy with me.

With us.

I would be lying if I said that you meant nothing to us.

You were one of the best friends that I've ever had.

I always could come to you whenever upset.

You always understood what I was going through.

Everything that you would tell me would make me feel better.

I trusted you with everything.

Now, everything is so different without you.

I know that you didn't like the attention.

Sometimes I don't like it either.

I just don't understand.

I remember the day that you told management that you wanted to leave the band.

It's like the world around me shattered into a million pieces.

Management asked us to leave to room, so that they could talk to you.

I wanted to yelled at you and management that there is no need to leave.

But, I didn't have the nerve to do it.

I ran out the room in tears.

Liam ran after me.

I just remember feeling so betrayed.

Why would you do this to me?

I ran outside and sobbed as I sat on the ground.

Liam sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

He said, "Louis, everything's going to work out in the end. I know that everything is bad right now, but things will be better, but different. I promise you."

I didn't believe him.

Nothing was going to be same again.

We sat there for a while comforting each other.

I knew that he didn't want you to go either.

Later that night, we had a concert.

Your last concert to be exact.

I tried to focus on the show, but I couldn't stop thinking about you.

I cried that night.

It was my favorite and least favorite concert that I've ever had.

Favorite, because you were there.

Least favorite, because it was your last.

I ran off the stage in tears that night.

I kept thinking of the fact that I was never going to be with you again.

In the same band as you.

On the same stage as you.

Singing the same songs with you.

I remember that night I shared a van with Niall.

We were both crying.

Niall didn't want you to go either.

I've never seen him so upset in five years.

I remember not being able to sleep that night.

I kept thinking about how I was going to lose you.

That night, I drank a lot.

I just couldn't cope with you leaving.

I admit that I did some stupid things that night.

That morning, I woke up in the bed of a stranger.

Turns out that she was also very wasted.

I just hoped the media didn't find out.

Then, Management announced that you were taking a break from tour.

The fans were devastated to say the least.

The next three shows we had to perform without you.

It already felt like you left us.

But, Harry still left a place for you on stage.

Just in case you might change your mind or something.

It hard to see the fans and not tell them the news that would also shatter their world.

But, I was a good boy.

Soon, the news of me cheating on Eleanor wasn't a secret anymore.

I was already going to lose you.

I couldn't lose her either.

Management said that I couldn't tell anyone outside of the contract.

Eleanor asked me why I cheated on her.

Since I couldn't tell her the truth, I told her that somethings were going on with the band.

I don't want to say how that conversation ended.

The morning of the day that changed everything soon approached.

That morning, I woke up crying.

I didn't want this to be the end of you.

The end of One Direction.

Management told us that they would reveal the news at 11:28 AM.

The boys and I nervously kept looking at phones.

The news would be dropped at any minute.

Breaking millions of Innocent hearts.

Then, within seconds, we received millions of notifications from every social media site.

That's the moment that I knew that the world found out.

Everywhere people were talking about how you, Zayn Malik, have left One Direction.

I received many dms from heartbroken fans.

Some were crying.

Some were yelling.

Some were joking around about it.

I shut off my phone for the remaining day.

But, it didn't matter that I shut off my phone.

Radio host were talking about you.

Everyone on tv was talking about you.

Even people that didn't know you were talking about you.

There was no way to escape it.

The next two days were the longest in my life.

Everyone still continued to talk about you.

People that used to be fans of us were leaving us.

No one believed in us.

To be honest, I didn't either.

You had the best voice.

You had the best looks.

I thought that nobody was going to like One Direction ever again.

But, some fans remained to support One Direction.

Even in our darkest times.

There was support from people from all around the world.

Just simply believing that we could make it.

It was honestly one of the greatest feelings ever.

Those two days, the boys and I talked to each other all day.

We cried and shared all our feelings with each other.

I had never felt any closer to them.

The fans that stayed continued to show their support for us.

Then, came the first official concert without you in the band.

I have never been so scared for a concert in my life.

The thought that no one would show up scared me.

Was this the end of One Direction?

Before the show, the boys and I weren't running around causing mischief.

We sat in complete silence.

Nobody knew what to say.

This show could make or break the rest of our career.

We were told that the show was about to start.

I could feel my heart beating in my throat.

Right before we got on the platform, we all looked at each other in confusion.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he asked us, "If no one is out there, then what will happen?"

We looked at each other with tears in our eyes.

Niall put his hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"No matter what happens, nothing will change this. Even if nobody is out there, we still put on a great show. We do it for Zayn." Niall said with his words comforting us all.

"Niall's absolutely right. We do it for Zayn." I said encouraging the others.

If we didn't believe that we could do this, then nobody would.

We hugged each other filled with confidence.

Then, we got on the platforms to go to the stage.

"For Zayn." I whispered to myself.

The boys smiled at me.

"For Zayn." They said in agreement.

Then, the platforms moved up and revealed to us 95,000 fans.

In the crowd, everyone was holding up a sign that said, "Till the end."

In that moment, I knew that you leaving wouldn't end the thing that I love doing more than anything.

And that would be performing.

That show made me realize that things were going to be okay.

Everyone was going to be okay.

You were going to be okay.

And, so was One Direction.

We were going to make it till the end.

So, thank you Zayn Malik.

You and One Direction were the best thing that ever happened to me.

You are always a part of One Direction.

Till the end.

Your Friend and Brother, Louis Tomlinson


End file.
